<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth or Dare by MoonNoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559145">Truth or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNoon/pseuds/MoonNoon'>MoonNoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kensei is being a fool, M/M, Renji is a little shit, Shuhei is too innocent for his own good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNoon/pseuds/MoonNoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple dare leads to a kiss between the Lieutenant and Captain of the ninth. But how the two deal with the aftermath is the true mystery. Kensei struggles to come to terms with his feelings for brat, while Shuhei fails to be upfront about his growing feels. How will these two lovebirds end up? Read and see~ </p><p>(will be adding more chapters. I always love suggestions for how the story should continue!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Kira Izuru/Otoribashi Roujuurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, Kira! Your turn!” Renji grinned, rubbing his hands together like an evil maniac. “Truth, or dare?” Kira’s gloomy, unhappy look struck the lieutenant down like a lightning bolt, but like the unrelenting puppy he was, Renji just kept smiling from ear to ear.  “Come on! Truth or dare-?” <br/><br/>“Truth.” Kira grumbled out only to take another swing of sake. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best suggestion from Matsumoto. Then again, when were her night-out suggestions ever that great? <br/><br/>“...eh….why truth?” Renji grumbled, and buried a hand in that god awful mess of pineapple hair he had. “Ah, how about...what’s the most annoying thing that Captain Ōtoribashi does?” Listening in still, Hisagi couldn’t help but chuckle faintly, watching as Kira’s face expression changed to an unreadable look. <br/><br/>“Heh, do tell~” A certain blonde captain purred from behind the four lieutenants, making even Shuhei startle slightly. But it wasn’t Kira’s Captain’s presence that caught him off guard, but rather the sight of his own Taicho. Kensei’s gaze met his briefly and all they shared was a slight nod of recognition. “Um…” Kira swallowed, looking uncomfortable in his own skin. “I could think of anything Captain…” <br/><br/>“Kiss ass…” The Captain of the ninth uttered under his breath and sat at the bar right beside his lieutenant. Better sitting there then between emo kid and pineapple. Eyeing Hisagi’s drink, Kensei huffed before becoming for the bartender to get him the strongest sake he had. You’d think living in a warehouse with Rose would give him all the practice he needed to put up with him, but nope. Two minutes into the mission, Kensei had been ready to yank his own hair out, so he definitely deserved a hard liquor in his system. <br/><br/>“Now, now~” Rose purred and sat as well beside his own lieutenant and gave the male a wink. “I’m the only one that can say such things to my lieutenant~”  <br/><br/>Renji made a face at that. Everyone had heard the rumors by now that Kira and Rose weren’t just Captain and Lieutenant. Soul Reapers say that if you walk past the lieutenant's quarters at night, you’ll hear the sound of blissful crying and soft encouraging words from a certain Captain. “Alright, uh Shuhei! Your turn. Truth or dare?” Renji coughed out, ignoring the eye-fucking happening between his friend and the Visored. <br/><br/>Hisagi mentally groaned. He had been really hoping that he didn’t have to play, let alone in his Captain’s presence. Just what embarrassing thing was Renji going to force into the spotlight from his past? “...Dare…” At that, Renji crackled, the inner devil in him at work. “I dare you to kiss either the person to your left...or right.” Which meant, either a drunk Rangiku who was giggling away and clearly in her own world at the moment, or...well his ticked off Captain. In his state of discomfort, Hisagi didn’t spot the way Kensei eyed his lieutenant silently, admittedly curious to see just what the brat would do. <br/><br/>“.....may I switch to truth?” Shuhei asked quietly to which Renji shook his head no, sending his hair flying only to settle on his shoulders. “Heh, nah! Where would the fun in that be?” The redhead teased only to lean forward, eyes flickering downwards to Hisagi’s lips. “Or how about me, huh? I’ll count that as part of the dare.” <br/><br/>Surging forward, a certain gloved hand grasped Shuhei’s wrist and yanked him backward. Shuhei had little to no warning as Muguruma’s lips slammed forward, intimately connecting them together. The kiss started out as just as a peck, but soon Kensei’s tongue slipped into the hot mess, somehow stirring up Shuhei’s insides. His stomach felt fluttery like a virgin’s might and god, it wasn’t helping his current nervousness. But the Captain’s hand reaching back to cup the back of his head help sooth his fried nerves. It was as if Kensei was silently telling him to lean on his strength… and Shuhei couldn’t refuse that. This man was in a way his hero...mentor...more importantly his Captain and….perhaps he wouldn’t mind a little bit more, especially if it brought about such acts as this. <br/><br/>Growling, the sound vibrated in Kensei’s chest and caused Shuhei’s heart to pound harshly, making his blood rush and his knees tremble faintly. His senses were vibrantly alive, alerting him to everything, the taste of Kensei’s earlier sake on his lips and even the male’s familiar scent. As if spotting his Lieutenant's reaction, Kensei nudged a knee between Shuhei’s legs, providing further support and filling in for where the Lieutenant's actual chair was lacking. <br/><br/>“U-Uh guys?” Renji stuttered out. He hadn’t expected the Taicho of the ninth to respond so readily to his earlier tease to Shuhei, but he wasn’t complaining. He had been shipping the two together for months! <br/><br/>Whether it was due to needing a new gulp of air or Renji’s annoying voice breaking into the steamy mist, Muguruma broke the kiss he had started to Shuhei’s dismay. The Kazeshini welder found himself leaning forward ever so slightly, his lips searching for Kensei’s but the Captain seemed to have had enough. His interest in his sake came first now. <br/><br/>“.....if you will excuse me...I should take my leave…” Shuhei uttered under his breath, struggling to tame his breaths and slow down the rapid beating of his heart. How no one else couldn’t hear his heartbeats, Hisagi had no idea. Giving a polite, but nonetheless awkward bow in his Captain’s direction, Shuhei placed the payment for his drink down on the bar before departing without another word. “Aw, you scared him off…” Captain Ōtoribashi purred teasingly, amused by the earlier display and already reading the Visored's eyes, spotting the inner turmoil. Seemed the Captain of the ninth was just as surprised as the audience~ <br/><br/>“Tch, no shit Sherlock.” Kensei bit out. <br/><br/>“Don’t you think you should go after him? He is your lieutenant after all…”  The nasty glare Kensei threw at his fellow said it all. He wasn’t going to leave his spot at the bar to talk to his Lieutenant about what he himself didn’t fully understand. Renji seemed to take the initiative though and got up, running off to track down his friend. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>